


A Beauty And Two Beasts

by TheHumanSexuality



Category: No Fandom, No Fandoms, Original Work, Original Works
Genre: BDSM, Beast - Freeform, Bestiality, Blackmail, Blood (minor), Cameras, Consent Issues, Cum drinking, Disguise, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Knotty Girls, Mans best friend, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Plan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, anal penetration, broken trust, cum, knots, revoked consent, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanSexuality/pseuds/TheHumanSexuality
Summary: A girl named Allison finally feels ready to confront her trauma and try some consensual non-consent with her FWB Jason. She gets a little more than she bargained for.





	1. Hello, My Name is Allison Pierce.

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is just that, its a Story. Pure Fantasy, I do not condone this behavior. I don't condone, rape or blackmail. Please practice BDSM and CNC in healthy ways and always have a safeword. That being said this is a wild ride so buckle up or get bucked off.
> 
> Chapter 1 will just be an intro, a set up for whats to come, and some back story. Talks of abuse and such will happen though so if that is a deal breaker turn back now. As you can tell from the tags, it gets worse.
> 
> There is a general trigger warning for all chapters but each chapter will not have a warning at the start. 
> 
> As always comments are always welcome. I'd love to hear from you.

"Hello, my name is Allison Pierce, I'm 18 years old, and what comes next is part of a role play between my partner and I."

I could see my image looking back at me from the view finder on the camera. Blonde, long hair resting is slight curls just above my bust, or what little bust there actually is. I've been told I have the face of an angel and the body of a boy... My hair is a silvery blonde, as Jason would say its like one of those elves from those old nerdy rings movie or something. My eyes are icy blue like a freshly frozen lake. My lips soft, with a slight rosy color and they curl up slightly ending in my favorite feature on my entire body, cute little dimples that you can only see when I smile. Like the smile on on my face as I finished the first sentence of my script. 

“I want this, I want whatever he gives me. Even if I say no, I don't want him to stop. Even if I yell stop, I don't want him to stop. Even if I scream and cry, I don't want him to stop. I want this. I don't want him to stop. I want EVERYTHING that comes next”

Unfortunately for all the beautiful features on my face my body didn't get the memo. The best push up bra in the world couldn't give me a B cup. I'm a natural A cup breast size, any smaller and I might as well draw a picture of boobs on a piece of paper and show them to you instead. My ass isn't much better, its small and whats there is firm but if I sat on your lap you could feel my tail bone I'm sure. Not that anyone ever got that close, not since Dad, not until Jason. I met Jason during my first semester at the local college, we were both in a prep course for the required math program since we tested so low on our placement exams. One of the only things we had in common, our total disdain of maths in general. We ended up with the same tutor and got to know each other between sessions. His name is Jason Loftstead, a 20 year old man child from a wealthy family in town. Preppy and good looking, the kind of guy that got whatever he wanted but was too dumb to make use of that ability in any meaningful way. NOT my type, but he made me laugh, and apparently that's all it takes to make quick friends with me these days.

“I have one way to stop this whole encounter, a safe word, If I say “Chadwick”, my partner will break character immediately and check on my well being, the scene will end. If I can not say my safe word for any reason I have a signal I can make with my hands”

Jason was tall and handsome, 6'4”, a full foot taller than me and shoulders probably twice as wide. Sandy hair that could look good with a little combing or some product but as usual he looks like he barely even ran his fingers through it each morning. An odd combo of the top quality materials his family could buy thrown together in the most haphazard way he could possibly imagine. I on the other hand am put together meticulously each day, every strand of my hair has a place and I place them there with a purpose. My clothes are cheaper but I treat them as if they were sewn with golden thread. Though right now the only thing I'm wearing are my glasses, polished to a perfect clarity as always. I do my best in absolutely everything I do (even though I suck at math, I do do my best), and it seems the only thing Jason ever cared about are movies. Of course in typical fashion for my relationship with Jason... I loathe anything fantasy or sci-fi, or most non fiction in general I guess. The only fantasies I enjoy are my sexual ones...

“Today is November 16th 2019, and I am going to be raped.”


	2. A Woman In Need

You're probably wondering how a guy that I had absolutely nothing in common with could go from just barely being able to make me laugh, to being my experimental “friend” with benefits. No? Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. Honestly I often wonder myself, how did Jason catch me in his net? I wasn't really floating adrift in the sea looking for a man to rescue me. In fact it was quite the opposite. After what had happened when I was younger I wasn't looking for a man at all, or a woman, or anything really. I was practically a virgin, but I wasn't not after what my dad did to me all those years ago. I was broken but I didn't want to be. I wanted to get some experience and I wanted to put myself back together after nearly a decade. Turns out Jason and I had a little more in common. No he wasn't broken, at least not in the same way I had been, but he had about as much experience I had. He wasn't quite a virgin but other than one hookup he had in high school where he essentially had to pay her to go out with him in the first place he had no other experience to speak of. In his eyes anyone who tried to get near him or show him any interest was probably looking more for a sugar daddy than a partner. I wasn't looking for a partner either but we both knew I didn't care about his money. So after a few drinks one night I finally had the nerve propose a different kind of tutoring. I teach him how to please me he teaches me. It took a few more drinks and eventually he said yes.

The next few weeks went by in a flash, and things were going well, after some initial trouble, where I had to disclose my past trauma. As much as I wanted to it took me three or four attempts to let him touch me without a panic attack ensuing, and almost a month before I'd let him see me naked. Another month before Id let him fuck me but by then he had become most adept at eating me out. I could edge for an hour but I never could quite cum. Not even when he fucked me, not unless I was thinking about my rape years ago. I noticed this when he was behind me, on top of me with his weight pressing down, it was like that time with my dad. I felt small and helpless and weak and he felt huge inside of me. I began to sob, body shaking sobs and I came, hard, so hard I passed out. I must have scared him half to death. He was pressing down into me, thrusting, hard, I was moaning and pushing back against him, feeling him, filling me, and suddenly I was crying like I had just heard my childhood dog got run over and then cum and feint? I surely would have freaked.

A few moment later I woke up in a puddle of my own juices on the bed and another puddle on the small of my back, this puddle was his cum. Jason wasn't freaking out he was just getting dressed like nothing had happened. He just smiled and laughed, he was proud of himself for finally making me cum and thought that I was just having a really good time. “ Guess you couldn't handle how awesome it was, told you I'd get it eventually”. I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise, not yet, it would be like telling a child that Santa isn't real. Besides I had to make sure it wasn't a coincidence. Could I really only cum when I thought about getting raped by my father? Luckily, no, and unfortunately yes. Turns out it doesn't have to be my father, but time and time again it turns out the only way I could actually finish was when he was being rough and I was feeling used, and the more vivid the fantasy the more easily I could cum.  


For a while that idea consumed me. Was I so broken that the only thing that turned me on was being raped? To be honest that thought alone would have broken me even more if I wasn't so thoroughly convinced that the damage had already been done. That was until I came across a forum online all about rape, but not as a tragedy, but rape, as a kink. I wasn't alone but not only that during my hours upon hours of reading, and occasionally masturbating, I found out that its not that uncommon. Not only is it not that uncommon, but its not uncommon in women, and its not uncommon in women who survived abuse even. Women all over the world were getting off to one of the worst moments of my life and I couldn't be happier. I even told Jason that when I actually accepted it. I wasn't broken after all, in fact it happens so often in survivors that its practically normal, maybe not the majority of survivors are like me but it was enough. I read every article I could find. Every study ever done. Every story told in that forum about their experiences, then finally I read every erotica I could find. Then like a thirst I needed more. I needed to feel it played out again. So I told Jason, I told him everything.  


I told him all the details, I filled in the blanks from my rape that I glossed over the first time, and then I explained all about rape role play, or as I learned, its more commonly known as Consensual Non-Consent. He sat there for a moment, in complete silence, long enough that I was starting to get worried, before FINALLY he gave me his conditions. All he asked was for me to clarify what a safeword was, establish one, and then make a video declaring my consent matter of factly so I couldn't go to the police and claim rape if I regretted it afterwords. I assured him I wouldn't but I agreed regardless. A week from then I was to come over to his house and make the video, then under no uncertain terms he was going to rape me. Talk about jumping head first into the deep end on that one. But to be honest there was no other way, I would chicken out, like when we first started fooling around. No it had to be like this, it was the only way. That night I received an email with my script and a simple command. 

“Memorize it.”

The next week we were both busy with work and school that we wouldn't be able to see each other until the night of the rape. Sadly day in and day out I couldn't focus on anything else. My pussy was dripping, literally it was running down my legs earlier today, you'd think I laughed to hard and a little pee came out, but I was just so fucking turned on that I couldn't help it. I had to take my panties off at lunch today because they were so uncomfortably wet. That wasn't a problem now though, now I was sitting on Jasons bed. We had a few drinks, and some left over Halloween candy while we chatted. But Helen Keller could walk into this room and know how much sexual tension there was, so he quickly led me to his bedroom. Soon enough the camera was on me, you couldn't see it because the camera was only focused from the shoulders up but I was naked head to toe. I had been since I got to this room, I wasn't allowed to sit down until I stripped. It was almost scary how few words Jason had said since our candyside chat ended. 

“Strip” he commanded as I entered through the door.

“Sit” he ordered as he set up the camera in front of me. 

Then came his next order. “Consent” and without hesitation I repeated those words from memory.

Then there was silence. Jason stood behind the camera, with a wicked grin on his face. I could see the glow of the preview screen in his eyes. They looked mad with lust like I had never seen before. His pants had visibly tightened and his arousal was visible. Then again I could feel the puddle forming between my legs, I'm sure mine was too. The air was electric and we bath sat there with baited breath, the only sound in the room was the echo of my voice coming from the camera. My words that would haunt me in the coming days.

“Hello, my name is Allison Pierce, I'm 18 years old, and what comes next is part of a role play between my partner and I. I want this, I want whatever he gives me. Even if I say no, I don't want him to stop. Even I yell stop, I don't want him to stop. Even if I scream and cry, I don't want him to stop. I want this. I don't want him to stop. I want EVERYTHING that comes next. I have one way to stop this whole encounter, a safe word, If I say “Chadwick”, my partner will break character immediately and check on my well being, the scene will end. If I can not say my safe word for any reason I have a signal I can make with my hands. Today is November 16th 2019, and I am going to be raped.”

Then the camera clicked off, and his hands were on me.


	3. Say Cheese?!

Before I knew it I was flat on my stomach and Jason was on top of me. He knew this is how I had been pinned all those years ago, he knew I hated it, he knew that was the position that was easiest for me to cum in, and he started by taking me by the throat and putting me in this position. I could feel his cock hard and throbbing between my ass cheeks. It was hot and pumping more than I have ever felt it before, I could feel how turned on he was and he hadn't even started fucking me yet. I was so lost in the moment and feeling his warmth against my cheeks that I didn't even notice what was happening until “CLICK!” my left hand was in a cuff and latched to the post on his bed, it was tight and digging into my wrist. Soon another “CLICK” and my right hand was leashed as well. The tiniest amount slack allowed me to flail but I can't punch or even reach my face to adjust my glasses as they slipped further down my nose. Two more clicks and my legs were locked open on some kind of bar. I was officially helpless and spread for him Jason to use as he pleased. 

“Just breath Aly” I muttered under my breath, my eyes were tearing up, and I was starting to fight my shaky breath for more oxygen, yet I could feel another puddle form between my legs, a drop running down my lips and dropping off just shy of my clit. “Just breath” I reminded myself again.

“THE FUCK DID YOU SAY CUNT?!” - Jason's words shook me out of my moment of dread but before I could respond he was in front of me. I don't know how he could move so impossibly fast, but I had to crane my neck to see anything other than his cock at perfect face height. Red and swollen, visibly throbbing, aching to be touched. His hands were on me again, in my hair grabbing hold and I thought he was going to force his member into my mouth when...

“FUUUUCCC-AAAAAAAHHHHH!” I screamed, the word vanishing into a shriek by the end. I was lifted off the bed a few inches by my hair in his fist. He leaned to look me in the eyes. Then another jolt of pain shot through me as he slapped my face hard with his free hand. 

“Did I say you could scream?”

My ears ringing and my eyes watering from the pain, I could barely focus on his words but it didn't matter, before I could respond he spoke again.

“Look here you little slut, I heard you mumbling to yourself about breathing. You breathe if I say you can breathe. You don't get a say in how you get treated you didn't get a say when your father ruined your little cunt and you don't get a say now.” 

I hated that that made my pussy tingle, I hated that that made me want it more, but I didn't get to hate it long before I was snapped out of it by the sound of Jason spitting and the moist splat of it hitting just below my eye. Then his lips were on mine, he was kissing me, this was against all the rules we had used before. Kissing was emotional and we said no emotions, no kissing, no crushes, and definitely no “I love you's”. This kiss was allowed though, this kiss had no love, no emotion besides lust and greed. He didn't wait for my lips to part, he forced them too, he didn't tease my tongue with his, his was an invader in my mouth. I could taste the Halloween chocolate still on his teeth from moments earlier and his breath filled me. This wasn't a kiss, it was a claim, he was claiming me. I was his, he knew it, he was reminding me of it. He owned my mouth and my body.  
My lungs began to burn and my brain screamed in retaliation and defiance but his words echoed in my mind “ You breathe if I say you can breathe.” He hadn't given me permission yet. I needed it but all I got was more saliva and tongue when I was searching for air. I wanted to scream when he finally broke the kiss but all I could get out was a gasp. I could breathe, my lungs felt like they were crying tears of joy as they filled again for the first time in over a minute. Then I felt him force my mouth open again. He was putting something inside of it, it was a ring gag of sorts I could tell but I couldn't see through the tears in my eyes. It wouldn't matter regardless, I was just noticing that my glasses must have flown off when he slapped me. Anything past the tip of my nose just faded into a blur.  


A beige fleshy blur of Jason's legs as he backed away from me, a far off light blue blur of the wall obstructed only by a brown blur of the desk against it. Jason was getting something from the brown blur but I couldn't tell what it was, we had bought quite a few toys for our experimentation's and earlier he had said he had bought a few more just for today. Somewhere in the void between the desk and the bed was a slender black blur of a the tripods legs stretching up to a grey camera box shaped blur where moments ago I asked for this. From the blur came Jason, wearing a black mask of some kind, like one of those ones the robbers wear in those old movie, he looked so odd in it, but I guess he wanted me to feel like a stranger was using me this time.  


I hate to admit it but it was working, I was starting to feel afraid, but my pussy was on fire, my mouth was watering and my nipples were so hard it hurt. If this works and I cum it will be mind blowing, I could feel it in my bones. I just didn't know how right I was. I could feel his lips against me ear and his breath rustling my hair. What he said next shook me to my core, something I hadn't considered, one more way he could take away my power and I had no way to stop it. 

“Listen here baby girl, I'm gonna take from you somethin your Daddy din't I'm gonna do somthin your Daddy couldn't, I'm gonna make you a slutty... little... star....” 

Between those last three words he kissed my ear each time, and each time I shuddered. I had no idea what he meant until I heard a beep, and from the blurry void near the grey box that would be a camera, a red light shone through like a piercing star. 

He had hit record.


	4. Release

This is not what we agreed to! 

Even during my confession the camera only showed me from my shoulders up, no one could tell I was naked, no one knew, but now, NOW, the camera was pointed directly at me. My only saving grace was that I was on my stomach and my legs were away from the camera, so while Jason could look directly between them and straight to my core the camera still couldn't. It could always be worse, I just have to keep reminding myself of that. Or so I thought..,  


I could hear Jason rustling through something in his closet, and after a while his form came into my peripheral holding something that scared me out of my momentary reassurance. Jason was carrying two more tripods, a short one with a his cellphone mounted to it, and a taller one with his old camcorder rigged to the top haphazardly with tape. He set the cellphone up pointed at the side of my face giving him a periphery shot of the drool escaping down my chin and throat from my open mouth gag. The other scared me more though, I couldn't see where he set IT up but suddenly I felt like thousand of eyes were boring a hole to my soul via my vagina. Another cursed drip ran down my thigh in response and the pit in my stomach was surely forming a black hole to hopefully swallow me whole... or more likely its forming an ulcer. Though at this point I was wishing for the former.  


I struggled against my chains, I struggled to flag him down with my hands but I could feel him behind either not noticing or not caring, I even struggled to say my safe word. My last hope, my safe word, “Chadwick” just could make it past my ring. “Chaaaaaak”- ”Chaaaaik” - “Cha aaik” I couldn't make him stop, nothing could, not now. I asked to be raped and now, right now, I was getting what I asked for. “Stupid, Stupid fucking Allison this is all your fault” I thought to myself ”What kind of woman ASKS to get raped?!That's the thing were worry about daily and I just said Sign me the fuck up? I must be broken after all...”  


I hadn't notice him touch me at first but the grip on my thighs dug deeper causing me to wince in pain, and I felt the bed shift slightly as he lifted my legs over his shoulders and held them tight as he buried his face between my slick thighs. I could feel the movement of air from his breath chill my wet lips and somehow it still felt hot against my clit. Gently he kissed just above its hood, almost sweetly which caught me off guard, I felt just the tip of his tongue pushing against it from the outside careful to tease me but not touch it directly. I forgot about the cameras for a split second and I wanted more. He knew that, he knew how to push all my buttons, not just the hooded one, and could edge me for hours with that tongue of his. He just couldn't make me cum, not with it at least. Soon his lips wrapped around my little nub and my legs seized up at the sensation, the lightning that shot up my spine manifested as a a shiver and groan that escaped my open mouth.  


I guess that was the wrong response because before the noise subsided I felt teen against my clit, pinching the nerves, sending fire through my body and my groan turned to a scream. My back arched and my arms went to clutch my chest as it lifted off the bed but met the resistance of chains gone taught, revealing my breasts to the camera for the first time. My nipples revealed to the world just how much I was enjoying my own rape, anyone who watched this video would know what a broken woman I am. The thought dug the pit in my chest even deeper. I could never look them in the eye again, in that moment I wanted to die, then another inferno surged though me as Jason bit down again. Another scream echoed through the room, and a flood of fluids gushed from my pussy. I was unsure if I squirted or pissed but I know I didn't cum, no pleasure was to be had in THAT pain.  


Jason chuckled under his breath either at my pain or at my bodies response and his tongue delved deeply into my quivering lips. His fingers holding me open so his mouth could dig deeper into me. Like icing a burn, I felt instant relief, the pain didn't go away by any means but my mind was given something else to focus on and that was... enough at least. His lips pulled one of mine into his mouth as he sucked and nibble on it from top to bottom. Tortuously slowly he nibbled, I quivered in fear, waiting for another surge of fire if he were to bite me again. Nearly a minute passed as he kissed and licked and sucked and nibbled his way from the bottom of my labia up to the hood of my clit. My vagina betraying me was flowing like a river. Ever so slowly again he worked his way down the other side, almost giving me whiplash from the earlier abuse fading to this gentle worship.  


Eventually his mouth reached the bottom and kept moving, I felt him kiss and lick my taint and then directly against my asshole. I had never been kissed there, never done anything there other that a little external rubbing on my own in the privacy of my bedroom beneath my sheets never to be spoken of again. But now, in front of cameras Jason was licking and slobbering all over my puckered entrance. It felt odd, not unpleasant but odd, his tongue searched for entrance but found none. Moments passed and I felt his desire grow more hurried and urgent. His tongue pushed and prodded, his hands gripping my cheeks and pulling them apart giving his tongue the slightest gap to force itself into and that was all he needed. Again I felt the pit in my stomach, but this time it was more than anxiety, and not a coming orgasm either. I felt a need for more and a whine was building in my throat to vocalize that need when he pulled away. It could have been a second, or an hour that passed in silence but eventually his warm flexible tongue was replaced by not one but two fingers forcing their way into my now slippery but still tight little asshole.  


The pain was expected, and it burned, the fullness was expected too but the pleasure that I felt from that fullness was a surprise to me, as was Jason's mouth when it returned to my clit with a passion that almost made up for the abuse he gave it earlier that was still stinging my body with its electric tendrils. He slipped a thumb between my lips and my senses were on overdrive. I had never felt so full before in my life and this was only 3 fingers in total. I can't imagine those girls in porn who can take multiple dicks in each hole, Id be ruined.... at least then the outside would match the inside... My body shook, maybe from the anxiety in my stomach, maybe a precursor to a coming orgasm, maybe wanting to sob at my brokenness and shame.  


Soon I felt myself stretch further and another finger entered by tight twat, and the ones in my ass pistoned faster and deeper than before. I felt something building, my breath caught in my throat and I realized I had been panting and drooling with my tongue across the ring like a dog trying to escape the heat. My head hung in shame and I could just barely see a puddle on the floor blurry from my poor eyesight further strained from tears. Another whine formed in my chest and I was powerless to stop it as Jason took my clit in his mouth and sucked hard on it, for the first time I felt pleasure and pain from his clitoral abuse. His fingers curled inside me begging my orgasm to come, calling it closer with a seductive curl. I felt like a puppet twisting and turning on the strings of the puppets master. My body twitched and shuddered and I felt something creep closer and grow inside me. Another whine escaped my throat and one last suck on my sorry little clit brought me to the edge again, waiting for something, anything, to push me over.  


A third finger forced its way into my asshole and the pain triggered it, every muscle in my body clenched and spasmed. My asshole pulsed, squeezing against its intruders pushing them out to no avail. My pussy clenched tighter than any virgin hole, tighter than I've felt in a very long time. My heart raced, my pulse skyrocketed, and a pleasured groan made its way past my gag...

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhh..........” I couldn't vocalize my pleasure but before I could lament that tragedy I felt my body grow weak and my world fade to black. The room spun and then, another wave of pleasure racked my body and then nothingness.


	5. Air Tight

I was sore and tired, and sweaty. My mind was racing, the world was still dark, where was I? Whats going on? Why was my pussy sore? Why was it full? And heavy? My eyes shot open as I felt something large an rubbery press against my ass, at first it slid in with ease. Apparently some lube had been applied while I was out but not enough. The plug was large, larger than his three fingers which ha been in me before. My asshole was already in pain as Jason's abuse came flooding back to me. I was being raped, this wasn't just sex, the cameras, the chains, the gag, it all came back to me at once as he forced the plug into my ass. I screamed through my gag but there was nothing I could do. A wet “SMACK” on my ass brought me back as Jason spanked me for my outcry. Like lightning her was at my side, his hand at my throat, and his lips at my ear.  


In a voice barely a whisper Jason's voiced found me. “Listen hear you little cunt, this body is mine now. Did I tell you you could scream? For that matter did I tell you that you could pass the fuck out? Looks like were going to have to teach you a lesson... Actually think of all of this as your lesson.” He sealed his speech with a kiss to my temple with more than was necessary, though negligible compared to the rest. He was right, this was a lesson, teaching me to be careful what I wish for. He moved from my side to crouch directly in front of me.  


My face at crotch level when standing was now mostly level with his as he seemed to be preparing for something. He reached behind me and brought forward two long rubber tubes each attached to a bulb like those on the machine they use to measure your blood pressure at the hospital. I was in genuine confusion as to what those could be for when he smiled that devious million dollar smile of his and squeezed one in his palm and I felt the plug in my pussy pulse inside me and grew larger. I was pleasantly filled before but not stretched by any means... at least when it came to my vagina, my ass was a different story. But with that pump I felt myself begin to stretch, the base of the plug stretching my lips like elastic trying its damnedest to keep it in. The tip of it bulging out and pressing against my rear wall and pushing uncomfortably against my cervix. The bulk of it expanded out filling me completely, I could feel it in every nerve in my pussy. I was filled.  


A line of drool escaped my gag and ran down my chin only to be caught in a well placed bowl I was noticing for the first time, it was already filled with a little puddle of spittle barely visible on the edge of my vision. His finger lifted my chin to look from the bowl into his eyes again and he pumped the other rubber bulb. My eyes went wide as the plug in my ass expanded to match its twin. I could feel them rubbing against each other pinching the thin membrane separating my two holes. My ass muscles fighting to push it out but my asshole was trying desperately to not be forced open around it. For what felt like the hundredth time today my throat spasmed and groaned in pain, spraying more spittle out into the room, likely adding more to the bowl. 

“SMACK!!” The sound of flesh striking flesh filled the room drowning out my pained groan as Jason slapped my face again, tears filled my eyes instantly effectively blinding me again. I didn't need to see him to know why he did it, and he didn't need to say it. He didn't give me permission to make noise so he struck me when I did. It was as simple as that. I broke a rule. I should be punished. My mind was racing, my tears were flowing, my face was stinging, my ears were ringing, my entire lower half was screaming in pain and admittedly a little bit of pleasure still ran through me in waves. I think it was for those reasons that I didn't know what was going to come next until it happened. Jason lifted my chin again and before I could blink the tears from my eyes to see him again he forced the entirety of his cock through my gag and past my tonsils eliciting a guttural gag from deep within. It took everything I had to keep those candies from earlier from filling that bowl too. I took pride in how fast I took to being good at oral but this was different. I had no chance to prepare myself and this wasn't a blowjob, he was just shoving his cock down my throat.  


First just once, letting it rest in my throat while I struggled to breathe through my nose. He held it there for what felt like ages. The acid and saliva built up in my throat fighting to escape and I just swallowed it down again and again. Eventually he pulled out as quick as he entered and a geyser of mucus and saliva jettisoned out of my mouth all over his throbbing rod and falling into the bowl below. As soon as I caught my breath he filled my throat again. This time I felt the head of his cock slide over my tongue, I felt it push past my tonsils and hit the back of my throat going deeper. I was ever so slightly more prepared and able to get it down without my throat filling with acid. The gag still came but I was able to keep it down as I swallowed him deeper. He had never been this deep, his balls pressed against my chin, his pubes filled my nostrils. I frequently blew him and even deepthroated him but I never let him face fuck me and I never was able to get that last inch down.  


His scent filled me, more than the cock in my throat, more than the toys in my ass and pussy, more than the fire in my lungs as my oxygen ran low. His scent was the only air I got. I could taste it, on my tongue and in my nose and lungs, I could feel it filling me. My body was desperate for air and all I got was the smell of his pubes, sweat, salt and dried cum. I contemplated when the last time he came was and if he had before I got here in order to last longer for my rape. Don't ask me why my mind decided to focus on this as I was suffocating but it became vastly important to me, did Jason jack off before I got her so he could use me longer? Or was he just so turned on that he couldn't help but empty himself earlier in the day? I needed to know but something was telling me I would never find out, and another part of me in the back of my mid chastised me for using my waning brain power to contemplate something that meant so little in the long run. But it was important to me. Did he come so he could abuse me better? Or did he cum because he was excited that he got to use me? One felt more malicious and the other felt more like a child on Christmas Eve too excited to sleep. My vision was fading, as was my train of thought. I swallowed again weakly trying to clear my throat when he finally pulled out and air rushed in again. Stale, sex filled air never tasted so delicious as it did in that moment. I was relived for a moment.  


Then Jason crouched down again and leaned in to whisper in my ear. “Listen here Aly, I'm gonna fuck that little throat of yours and I'm gonna cum in it. Not on your tongue, not on your face, not in your mouth. I'm going to press my balls against your chin and I'm going to cum down your throat and your going to swallow it all. Any thing that you cant keep down is going to drip in that bowl, and at the end of the night your going to drink it. Any Cum. Any Spit. Any Vomit. Anything that ends up in the bowl is going to end up in your belly. Nod yo head if you get it whore.” My silent agreement felt almost pained to admit but I knew it would be worse if I refused, so I nodded with fear in my eyes.  


Slowly Jason stood once more and took his rod into his hand by the base and slapped it first on one cheek and then the other. Each hit splattered slime from my throat all over my face and I was sure it made my face even more of a mess that it probably already was. My mascara was running down my cheeks carried by my near constant tears. My chin and neck were soaked and slick with saliva that ran like a small steam across my skin. Now his cock splattered against my face as the latest assault of the look I had practiced to perfection in the mirror each morning for so many years. I was thankful I couldn't see the cameras screen now, blocked by Jason's torso, but need not be afraid, my captor had thought of everything. Even thought the main camera couldn't capture his cock slowly slipping past my open lips and across my tongue, the camera he brought in for the profile view caught everything. Every tear on my cheek and every bead of saliva dripping off my chin as his dick displaced any air and liquid in my mouth and sank to its hilt for the third time in the last few minutes. He was met not with a gag but a struggled gulp this time as he had given me more time to prepare and entered slowly. A mercy that would not last through the coming minutes.


	6. Sensory Overload

I swallowed around him again. I could feel the ridge on his head deep in my throat, I could feel where it tapered off. I could feel the vein running down his shaft throb and pulse as I swallowed. A groan escaped his lips for the first time in this whole ordeal. I was bringing him pleasure, against my will but still I was doing good, and deep down as much as I despised it, that felt good. As his groan came to an end he withdrew himself slowly, all the way until just his head rested on my tongue. I could hear the slime from my throat dripping off his cock splashing into the bowl below. I knew what awaited me at the end of the night, but what scared me was everything in between now and then. I couldn't even begin to guess what he had in store for me.  


As soon as I caught my breath he pressed back into me, faster this time but still not as fast as the first time. I had to catch myself from gagging too badly as his head forced its way past the bend but I managed it with a loud “GULP”. This time he didn't hold it at depth, he was only there long enough for a single heart beat before pulling out again. I wasn't prepared so I wasn't able to keep down the saliva I had just swallowed and it followed him up and out all over my chin and down into the collection below. I'm not sure if this angered or pleased him but based on his response it definitely reinvigorated him as he doubled his efforts. His hand opposite the camera found its way to the back of my head and wrapped itself in the soft threads gripping me tightly. His cock plunged into me again, faster again until my nose was buried in his groin and his balls slapped wetly against my chin. A small splash sprayed from all the drool that had accumulated there.  


It was hard to keep from choking this time, I didn't have time to swallow between the last intrusion and this one, my throat burned from the friction but also from the little bits of acid that came up with that last bit of coughed up mucus. I couldn't get used to the last inch of him inside me that had never been before and I couldn't adjust to the speed at which he entered me since it got faster each time. Jason unsheathed himself again, and little strings of drool clung to his balls connecting him to me. A connection I wanted nothing to do with at this point. I had just finished that thought when he plunged into me faster again, and the struggle continued. I wasn't getting any better at this and it wasn't getting any easier either, instead it was getting harder with each thrust. Jason treated my mouth the same as he had treated my pussy on many occasions. Just a hole to fuck and cum inside. His speed increased again but eventually settled into a steady rhythm. An uncomfortable rhythm. A painful rhythm. A rhythm of fucking my throat.  


The room was silent except for the dull wet slaps of his sack against my constantly dripping chin, an occasional grunt from Jason as he pistoned himself in ant of my throat, and the rhythmic “gulk, gup, gulk, gup, gulk, gup” sounds it made as his shaft repeatedly filled it and withdrew again and again and again. Everything burned. My lungs were on fire from the tiny panicked breaths I'd been forced to take when I could. My eyes burned from the waterfalls worth of tears they've shed today. My sinuses felt like they were irreparably damaged from all the drool and stomach acid I'd managed to force into them. I felt like I was dying, but part of me loved it, my pussy throbbed and squeezed every time I choked, somehow getting even tighter around the monstrous plug inside of me.  


The lining between my two holes was raw from the constant friction of the two bulbs rubbing it between them and I was sure I would never go back to my normal size again. Jason was ruining me. Every hole I had was going to be damaged, I was going to have to live with what he had done to me and constantly be reminded of my rape for the rest of my life... if he didn't end up killing me with this abuse. As if to punctuate that thought Jason gripped my hair tighter and broke rhythm for the first time in what felt like forever. It must have been just a few minutes but today had felt like months of continuous abuse. His thrusting sped up and the time between his groans grew shorter. He was close. I could feel him twitch and throb each time he bottomed out inside me, I could taste the pre-cum on my tongue when he was between thrusts.  


I hoped without any real hope that he would pull out and cum on my face, Jason loved facials, in fact it was his favorite place to cum. He said it was his way of “Marking my territory”, he told me that his dog Benedict pisses on things to claim them, so he would claim girls by cumming on them. Benedict or Benny for short was a big brown oaf of a Great Dane that used to belong to Jason's dad but came with him when Jason moved for school. Honestly he was probably smarter than Jason was. My mind was searching for distractions from the assault on my senses that I was currently enduring, unfortunately it didn't last long. My prayers for a facial fell on deaf ears.  


I could tell he was only a thrust or two away from cumming, his breath was ragged and his pace was erratic. His grip on my hair let go entirely and I was almost relieved for a fraction of a second that he might pull out but instead he wrapped the crook of his arm around the back of my skull and pulled me deeper. My nose pressed so hard into his crotch that it bent and hurt badly, my breathing was stopped completely and once again I was filled with nothing but his cock and his smell. It consumed me, then I felt a flood fill me, cum pouring directly into my stomach. It felt like gallons, one pulse, and another, and again, and a fourth, a fifth, a sixth. I couldn't keep it down, I couldn't. I swallowed and swallowed, and swallowed, but I couldn't keep up. In a fit of coughs, I choked. Cum shot up from my throat, filling my sinuses, dripping from my nose and spraying out from around his cock stuffing my mouth. I thought I was filled with his scent before but now it was like I had become his scent. I knew no other smell than Jason's cock and sweat and cum, it consumed me and I consumed it. My world was growing dim again by the time a seventh spurt of cum shot into me, I didn't know if it was the pain or the fact that I could smell nothing but male pheromones or the lack of oxygen. Then came an eighth spurt, seemingly the last dredges of his sack emptying into me followed by a long low groan from Jason. His arms squeezed tighter around my head and then my pussy and ass simultaneously cried out in pain as he squeezed the pumps again in his hand, inflating the plugs further. Somehow my throat opened wider as I screamed around his shaft and into is lap.  


The last thing I remember before the world went black again was Jason finally pulling out of my mouth and seeing his dripping red head bobbing in front of my face as I coughed up mouthfuls of cum and saliva that never made it to my stomach. With every cough I could hear the bowl splashing just out of my field of view. Every breath I took still tasted and smelled of cum. Salty and warm and slightly acidic on my tongue. Jason hadn't just marked my face as his territory this time, he marked me. I can wash my face, I can wash out my pussy, but I can't clean my stomach or lungs or sinuses. Jason marked my insides. He was as much inside me as my blood. These were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I coughed out as much of him as possible and my world faded to black. Sensory Overload.


	7. Alone In The Dark

“SMACK!” 

My world was dark, and everything hurt. I had no idea what was happening or where I was.

“SMACK!!” 

Fuck, that hurt, my face stung from an impact out of nowhere. My ears were ringing again, a feeling I was getting used to unfortunately. I was still out of it, seconds felt like hours pain came again.

“SMACK!!!” 

My back lit up on fire and I cried out only to find that my ring gag gone and replacing was a ball gag muffling my scream. My eyes shot open as it all came back to me again. I felt like sobbing but no tears came this time, my body just shook in its chains. I felt empty inside, and not just that hallow feeling in my chest where my anxiety had dug deep and left a void, but I noticed that the plug in my vagina was slowly deflating. I could feel it shrink and my inner walls breathing a sigh of relief after being pushed to the limit for so long. As the air was let out I twitched and spasmed feeling the stress fade from inside me. It was almost an orgasmic level of relief without an actual orgasm. Jason pulled it out of me and a small gush of fluids followed it out. Another splash met my ears... he must have put another bowl below me at that end too...  


Before I got too used to feeling empty two fingers slipped inside me, twisting and twirling with a practiced precision, quickly finding my g-spot and rubbing it roughly bringing me to the edge again. I hated how little it took for him to get me there, and I hated how wet I was already. “Bzzzzt” with a click I heard a toy come to life and quickly a rubbery vibrator was pressed against my clit. A moan caught in my throat and slowly turned to a growl with no where to go. I wanted to rub against the vibrating toy, I needed more to distract me from my aches and pain. The allure of an orgasm tempting me, like bait dangling in front of a fish I needed it. I felt myself get even wetter around his fingers. I could feel it building but I just couldn't bring myself to push back into it. A minute passed teetering on this edge of depravity and need but I just couldn't make myself play into Jason's game.  


The vibration left my sensitive nub and was set somewhere on the bed as Jason withdrew his fingers and got to his feet. He made his way around in front of me and crouched to meet me at my level once more. Again he lifted his chin in his hand, like a parent making a stubborn child look him in the eyes, and slowly he licked and sucked his fingers clean. I could hear him slurp my juices from his fingers and I'm sure it was loud enough for the camera to pick up as well. Somehow, after everything, the cameras, the nudity, the rape, I could still feel embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks flush as his piercing eyes met mine through that mask of his. I could see my wetness on his hand, even a few drips running down his fingers and down to the knuckles. Once he was done sucking his fingers clean he ran his tongue along the lines the drops made never breaking eye contact with me. My pussy twitched again watching his tongue savor my taste. Once he was clean he slapped my cheek lightly almost patronizingly, and kissed my forehead like he was trying to show he cared in a sick and twisted way, before standing and waking out of my range of vision towards his desk.  


Moments passed before he returned with black electrical tape in his hands. As he came close enough for me to make out the feature of his face I saw a wicked smile. He pulled a long length of tape out and wrapped it around my head over my eyes blinding me. I felt it wrap around me two or three times... No way of getting it off without my hands which were still held by these damned chains. What scared me most though was if I was allowed to see everything he did so far to an extent, then what was waiting for me now? What was he hiding from me? What was going to come next? I heard the vibrator click on again and start buzzing, then another larger sounding one joined it.  


Jason pressed the smaller one to my clit and taped it in place tightly, two or three crisscrossing pieces of tape holding it in place, directly on top of my little bundle of nerves. The larger vibrating noise was pushed inside me. It was a large vibrating dildo, larger than any toy I owned for sure but smaller than the plug that had ruined me not long before. It felt heavy and large inside me but it didn't hurt, except that Jason had pushed it as deep as it could go and turned them both up to their highest settings. It was pressing on my cervix rather uncomfortably and rubbing against the plug that was still painfully stretching my ass beyond recovery. My only saving graces was the vibe on my clit felt incredible even though it was far to direct for my usual taste and that on occasion when I squirmed the vibe inside me rubbed against my g-spot and sent shivers through my spine. A final piece of tape stretched from the small of my back down through my ass cheeks, pressing the plug deeper inside me, across my abused little lips holding the dildo deep, and up over my clit further securing the bullet in place before stopping just below my navel.  


I couldn't help but to squirm and moan at the assault. I was at my limit and on the edge before he even got the tape and dildo out. I needed to cum but I didn't want to give Jason that satisfaction. It was then that I hadn't heard him since he taped me up. I couldn't tell if he was even in the room with me , but something told me that he wouldn't have gone far, he wanted to watch this, he was getting off to my torture in his own sick way. He was probably watching me squirm and stroking his cock standing just a few feet behind me. That thought kept me holding on a little,struggling not to cum, not to give Jason that pleasure, not again... Admittedly I could feel it growing inside me at first like a small ember but before long it was an inferno threatening to burn right through me.  


I don't know how long it took before I gave in and came, I had no way to tell, I couldn't see a clock or the light through the window. I couldn't see anything through my blindfold but it came in an instant. The inferno inside me was swept under a wave of pleasure crashing through me like a tidal wave breaking shore. The tingle started in my neck and my hair stood on end. Shivers rand through my spine and my eyes clenched shut tighter even under the tape. My fingers and toes curled so tightly I couldn't unfurl them if I wanted too. A shiver ran down my spine in waves reaching my lower back and traveling even lower. By the time the flood reached my pussy I was a mess. I was convulsing and spasming. I was squeezing and milking the dildo inside me for all its worth like it was an actual cock and my body was yearning for every drop of cum it had. My ass wasn't far behind, it was somehow squeezing the plug for all it was worth, a part of me was honestly impressed it didn't pop with how tight I felt in that moment. When the first wave made its way through my body, from my neck to my pussy it brought something with it I wasn't expecting. For the first time in my life I squirted, there was no where to go because of the tape but it came out with such force that it sprayed out the sides of the tape and rand down my legs. I could hear most of it dripping off the bed and into the bowl below. This is how I knew Jason was gone. If he was hear he would have had a reaction to what just happened.  


I don't know how long he was gone for but it felt like hours, then again my sense of time had been warped throughout this whole ordeal. I don't know how long I was alone under the constant vibrational onslaught, but I know that whether I wanted it or not I came three times before he came back to me. He won.


	8. A Different Perspective

JASONS POINT OF VIEW:

Boy it was good to get that mask off, despite having a hole for my mouth, it sure makes it hard to breathe and it feels like an oven under there. The fact that the room was like a sauna from the sweat and sex heavy in the air probably didn't help either. It was such a relief to get out of there for a while, “besides its not like little Aly was going anywhere” I thought to myself with a light chuckle. I made my way out to the kitchen where barely an hour ago Allison and I were awkwardly laughing together over left over Halloween chocolates. I picked up another of my favorites, a Milky Way, and popped it into my mouth whole as I made my way to the sink to wash the sweat off my face.  
I could still taste Allison's juices on my tongue from where I just licked my fingers clean, god I love the way she tastes, and it may be all in my head but she may even taste better when shes terrified. Maybe eventually she'll get over this all and I can taste her again when shes calm to compare... but I wasn't counting on it, not after what I had in store for poor little Aly today.  


She wanted this. She asked me to rape her, but is it really rape if she can stop it? Is it really rape if shes not afraid? Is it rape if she doesn't hate it? If it doesn't scar her? Leave her trembling? Leave her questioning everything? Is it really rape if she doesn't regret asking me to do it in the first place? I didn't think so. It wouldn't be rape if I just held her down and fucked her, she wanted me to do that after all, that's not rape. I had to do something she didn't want. Something that she would hate me for. She wouldn't be satisfied otherwise. She NEEDS to be raped, so I was going to RAPE her. That's what I kept telling myself at least. That's why I was so consumed with the idea of breaking her... certainly not for my own fucked up need to do it... I couldn't admit to myself that I WANTED to break her worse than her father did. I wanted to be the one that was the scar on her mind, not him. I wanted to be the one that would be in the back of her mind during every orgasm for the rest of her life. I couldn't admit that to myself and yet the thought had me hard as a rock and throbbing for release again. But that could wait, I had a set of holes in the next room that I could use as much as I wanted in a few minutes but for now I just had to wait.  


I made myself a sandwich and ate it while taking Benny for a walk around the block since he was whining at the door while I was eating. As we walked he relieved himself as usual but on our walk back home we ran into the woman that lives down the street. A beautiful brunette with giant boobs almost bursting out of her very professional looking business attire. The buttons on her jacket almost screaming for help holding them in. She was beautiful head to toe, toes that happen to be at the end of the longest legs I could ever imagine on a human being. Compared to Allison's submissive almost elf like look, this woman looked more like every teens idea of a slutty librarian only her cleavage was a little less visible. She introduced herself as Elizabeth and remarked on how she never sees me around despite living on the same block. Benny seemed to take a liking to her so she bent down to rub his big brown floppy ears and my eyes sought out whatever cleavage I could see despite her being buttoned up tight. Wrong move!  


As she was rubbing Benny, who had now flopped on his back for belly rubs she looked up at me and saw my massive erection having a equally hard time being contained as her breasts. Quickly she tried to look me in my eyes and caught me staring directly at her massive tits. Admittedly it was not a good look, and my sex crazed brain didn't register in time that maybe I should look away so like a moth to a flame I just stared until I met my doom... “FUCKING PERVERT!” She cried at the top of her lungs and slapped me hard across the face while standing quickly, clutching her chest protectively. She darted towards her house and I just stood there stunned. After a moment it turned slowly into anger, but I couldn't blame her, I was being a creep. Still I was angry and knew EXACTLY who I could take it out on.  


I rushed home, it wasn't far, just two building down and up a flight of stairs. Benny thought it was a game and loved to run so he raced me home, winning by a long shot. Guess that's what happens when you race a massive hunting dog. Out of breath and sweaty I washed my face and got Benedict some water and a treat as a reward before making my way over to my computer. Allison didn't know this yet but all three cameras were set up to back up remotely to my computer. My cellphone camera was just streaming to my Laptop and being recorded there, but the two actual cameras were actually running cables to my desktop in the other room and saving onto a cloud service so I would have them available to me anywhere any time. Sadly this meant the only one I could actively watch from here, my cellphone was set up so I could see a profile view of Aly's face, dripping with sweat. Flushed with arousal. She was squirming, she must be close to another orgasm.  


I wondered how many shed had while I was gone. It had been about 35-40 minutes since I left her alone and she looked like she had had at least one by the color of her face and the amount of drool coming out of the air holes in her ball gag. “Boy, that girl can get sloppy” I said half jokingly to Benny who was chewing on a toy bone at my feet. When I looked down to scratch his head I noticed something odd... Benedict was hard. A bright red cock stuck out from its furry sheath. It hadn't occurred to me before but I could smell sex in the air all the way out here in the living room, it would make sense that Benny could have smelled it this entire time and gotten aroused by the pheromones. “Turned on boy?” I asked him out loud, while having a wicked idea, “wanna take care o' that? I've got a bitch for you in the other room, just give me a few minutes to get her ready okay boy?” Benny wagged his tail excitedly and let out a low “Wruff” to show he was listening.  


A few quick internet searches followed and answered any questions I had. “Is it Safe to have sex with a dog?”, “Sex with dog laws”, “bestiality laws”, “Best way to get dogs to lick your pussy”, “Girl fucks dog porn”, “Girl eaten out by dog porn”. That was the moment my plan went from “Rape and Rape Porn” to “Rape and beast rape, and blackmail”. This was going to ruin her, and continue to ruin her for the rest of her life... I told myself that it was exactly what she wanted, but it wasn't, it was what I wanted, and my sex haze and the anger didn't help. I had to prepare.  


I let 5 more minutes pass to make sure she was really close to that orgasm I could see building inside before I entered the room quietly and positioned myself between her legs again. My fingers pressed hard on the vibe against her clit and rubbed it into her in slow stern circles. She jumped at my touch, unaware that I was back. I heard an involuntary muffled moan escape through the gag and new she was close and I could see how much she hated my touch. I rubbed harder and found the pump for the inflatable plug that I stuck in her ass. As I rubbed I slowly let out air and I could feel her relax in my hand. She couldn't help it, the relief from being so tight for so long was too much and she practically melted into my fingers on her clit. That's when it came, a visible wave of pleasure washed through her, head to toe. I could see the muscles clench and go taut. I could feel her pussy tremble against my hand and then a rush of fluids sprayed out around the tape. The little slut squirted all over my arm. I didn't know whether to be amused or angry. In retaliation I gave the plug in her ass a quick three pumps filling her back up to capacity once again.  


Slowly I made my way to her face and bent to her ear. “Listen cunt, I didn't say you could make a mess... your lucky I'm in a good mood because I just discovered something awesome. Since you just used up all your fluids I'm going to let you have a drink. Make sure not to spill. Nod if you understand.” I didn't wait for a nod, I honestly didn't care if she understood. From the looks of the bowls I had placed under her at each end she had lost a lot of fluids and I needed to keep her hydrated, I wanted to scar her, not kill her. I lifted a bottle of water to one of the air holes in her gag and slowly dripped water through it. With my lips to her ear again I encouraged her to swallow it all for me and promised her a surprise reward if she did good. She had no idea the surprise was her first REAL doggy style fuck.


	9. The Second Beast

“Drink it all for me sweetheart, that's a good girl. Drink it all and I'll give you a reward Aly” Jason's words, whispered in my ear as he poured water into my gag, had a bite to them that the words themselves didn't portray. Was it deviousness or anger or a twisted form of excitement? I couldn't tell, but it worried me. He was right about one thing though, I NEEDED water. I hadn't felt it until the second the first drop touched my tongue but in an instant my dehydration crashed over me. Jason had to slowly trickle drops of water through the holes in the gag so I wouldn't choke but I wanted to chug the entire bottle at once. My mouth was dry, my lips were chapped, and my head was spinning. Between the drool and the squirting and lake of juices that seemed to have come from my vagina I must have used every drop of water my body could spare. Jason might as well been feeding me the elixir of the gods for how amazing it tasted on my tongue. For a moment I was actually thankful for him for taking care of me, but it wasn't outweighed by the fire inside from the betrayal and anger I felt.   


I was betrayed, I felt like I was able to trust him, we had spent months building that trust, and he had never hurt me before. HE was the only one I felt I could share this part of myself with. I wasn't in love with him, hell sometimes I didn't even like him, but I felt like I could trust him. He helped me but back together the shattered mirror of my sexuality and today it was like he decided that with only one piece of the puzzle left he'd rather flip the table over than finish the puzzle. I could feel so much of the work we'd done shattering and falling away leaving me just the scared little girl again.  


The trickle of water stopped and the last few drips clung to the gag for my tongue to seek out hungrily. He stood again and let my head relax back into its default state, hung helplessly over the edge of the bed waiting for whatever came next, whatever the “reward” was he promised me, but Jason just left me to wonder, he left me alone again. This time I heard the door shut behind him, I knew I was alone and I felt the pit in my chest inexplicably grow deeper as I worried what I had in store still. It didn't help that I still couldn't see, and that the vibes still buzzed away at my overly sensitive clit. Luckily he had turned them down to a low setting when he cam back but it was still uncomfortably noticeable, almost painful but still felt good buzzing away inside my poor little pussy and on top of my abused clit. The pain from the over stimulation mixed with the anger and anxiety in my gut and it was killing me slowly I was sure. At least when I heard the door open a moment later his return kept me from dwelling on my coming doom.  


I felt Jason's hands begin to painfully pull the tape from my back. Every hair it caught felt like a shard of glass to my oversexed mind. Slowly from the middle of my back down my spine, inch by slow inch he peeled back the tape like the worst band-aid removal I've ever suffered. Eventually he made it past my tail bone and the sensation between my cheeks and across my asshole was a bizarre one, but not entirely unpleasant... besides the football sized plug still filling it. The real pain when he abruptly RIPPED the rest of the tape off my lips and clit eliciting a scream in the gag as my body convulsed and clenched in pain. I tried to curl up but the chains prevented that still so my arms pulled as close as they could and my back arched again revealing my little pancake breasts to the camera once more. My eyes watered but had nowhere for the tears to go due to the tape still covering my eyes. The pain in my lower regions didn't fade but instead pulsed outward like a ripple in the water.  


I flinched when he touched me again, pulling way from him, but he took the vibrator out of me for the first time in what felt like at least an hour. I felt almost empty and my my insides still tingled like it was there still buzzing away. I tried to focus on that sensation when my clit throbbed in pain again from the tape being ripped off of it so harshly. I shivered as something thick and cold was spread over my lips and asshole, even as far down as my clit. Jason's fingers rubbed me gently and thoroughly, it was actually kind of soothing against the hot pain from a moment ago. I found myself thankful again but that just made me angrier. It felt odd and sticky whatever it was and smelled familiar but I couldn't place it. My nose was too filled with the smell sweat and sex and drool to get a good clean sniff of it. Jason finished coating me with a loud “SMACK” on my ass that stung but compared to everything else I barely felt it.  


“You we're such a good girl for me” Jason was at my ear again, his voice quiet and breathy, almost trembling but I couldn't tell why. “You look so delicious Aly”, He licked whatever it was off of his fingers, I could hear him suck them clean again. “I could just eat you up, but that's not MY job today slut. Ready for your reward?” His emphasis scared me, who was going to eat me if not Jason? Oh god who did he invite over? My mind was racing as he kissed my forehead and the smell hit me again... it was peanut butter. I couldn't even begin to question it when I heard the door open again and heard Jason whistle a familiar whistle I had heard a hundred times over the last few months. He was calling Benny...  


Benny practically galloped in from the other room, you could feel the big mutt bouncing through the house when we was called. He was a hunting dog so he was trained well and came when called with no hesitation. I couldn't figure out why he was being called, was Jason going to put him away because someone was coming over? Who was going to eat me if its not Jason? What was the peanut butter for? It didn't click until Jason led the dog into the room and patted me on the ass that I realized what was going on. BENNY WAS GOING TO EAT ME!  


I struggled against my chains, pulling tightly with each arm with no give at all. My legs tried to slam shut but the rod between them forced them open for Benny, and the camera, to see. I was exposed and helpless. I had been for a long time now but this was different, I was about to to have my pussy licked by a Great Dane, a dog was going to eat me out and there was nothing I could do to stop it at all. I started to sob into my gag again praying to any god that would listen to let me go but it was too late. Benny's tongue licked the peanut butter off my inner thigh and I shivered, I wanted nothing more to push him away and yet I could feel my pussy respond to his tongue just inches way. I could feel his slobber leaving a trail and he licked again, this time closer to the target. His tongue burrowed into the crook of my leg closest to the heat of my sex and he must have smelt it. A few loud sniffs of the air and Benny locked on. His next lick started directly on my clit and run up my lips, dipping inside deeper than any tongue has ever been and I nearly came right on his tongue. Two more licks right at my core and I cried my way through another orgasm. I came while being licked by a dog... I couldn't cum from being eaten out by a human man but a fucking dog made me cum in 3 licks...


	10. Tongue Bath

FUCK, I couldn't believe what was happening, but of course Jason was right in my ear describing it in excruciating detail so I couldn't block it out or pretend it wasn't a dog that had its tongue inside me right now. “Yeah you like that Cunt? I saw you cum on Benedict's tongue, I couldn't even make you do that for the longest time but my fucking dog has you shaking and cumming like nothing. You're such a frigid bitch, and today you'll Benny's bitch. Feel his tongue deep inside? He's licking places no human tongue could ever lick, think he'll find your g-spot? I'm sure if we gave him enough time he would. I wish you could see how much peanut butter I spread on you, he has so much to lick up he could be back there for a while. I hope you don't mind a thorough tongue bath, I told him to make sure its a DEEP cleaning.” Jason just wouldn't shut the hell up.  


He was right though, Benny was so unfocused, just licking any peanut butter he could reach, it was all over my ass and inner thighs, and of course on all of my sensitive spots. When he did lick my lips he would focus in on my juices and lap them up dipping deep inside me seeking each and every drop. It was deeper than Jason, or any mans tongue, could ever get. At times it almost felt like a thin, wet, twisting little cock dipping inside me and rubbing around before quickly leaving. The worst part is every time it left I yearned for its return. Like a lovers kiss with their tongue exploring your mouth Benny's tongue explored my vagina, and each time the kiss broke I wanted to lean in for more... which made me sick to my stomach. I shouldn't yearn for an animals tongue inside me. To tell you the truth what Jason didn't know was that his tongue had already hit my g-spot multiple times and it sent sparks through me every single time. My whole body ached from cumming so many times today but Benny was getting me close again, luckily he was never focused on the right spots to really push me over that edge.  


His tongue was just constantly looking for more peanut butter to lick up and it led him both too and away from my sensitive clit and lips dripping for him. Each time he left I felt both relief and disappointment. His tongue swept across my ass cheek, dragging roughly as he cleaned me of any evidence of the sticky mess Jason had made, instead leaving only a slimy trail of dog slobber. I never even let Benny lick me normally because I hated dog slobber but here he was covering me in it and my body wanted more even if my mind didn't. His tongue ran over my asshole and licked the inside of my stretched ring bringing my mind back to the giant plug still stretching me thin. I didn't have long to dwell on it though because before I could his tongue found my entrance again and dipped inside. Each time this happened he seemed to get excited, a renewed energy surged through him as he cleaned me out. His moist appendage licked the wall that was currently being stretched thin by the inflatable and the sensation was oddly wonderful. Soothing to the dull pain inside me. Again I was left wanting more and he moved on to lap up more of the real prize he was after, his creamy peanut butter treat.  


“I can't wait for you to see the video of this Aly, its sooo sexy.” Jason whispered into my ear again “Your beautiful little cunt is dripping for him, your loving this aren't you Allison? You like being a little dog slut? Cum for him again Allison, I wont judge you, I've already done all the judging I need.” I don't know what he meant by that but it didn't matter. I tried to drown him out but he was right, I WAS dripping. He was right, my body WAS loving this. I could hear the arousal in his voice, at least in his eyes this WAS sexy. Unfortunately he was right about me cumming again. It found me quickly, Benny licked deep inside me and instead of quickly flitting away he did it again and again. Each time is tongue licking deeper and squirming longer seeking more of my juices. His movement were clearly searching for the source of the flavor he was tasting.  


Each twist and turn of his warm wet tongue teased more juices out of me which made him lick with more ferocity which just made me wetter and pushed me closer to that orgasm I was dreading. I could feel that sharp edge of the coming pleasure growing in my lower belly waiting to be released again. There was nothing I could do to stop it, and a large part of me didn't want too. Every physical part of me was loving the tongue lashing that damn dog was giving me, the only hold out to that pleasure was my conscience screaming at me “No! Bad! That's a dog! Good girls don't have oral sex with dogs!” My body on the other hand was moving on its own, with what little slack I had in my bindings I was grinding back against his tongue without even realizing it, to anyone that watched the video it would be painfully obvious that the slut on the bed needed more than that dog was giving and wanted it desperately... not far from the truth. With each lick I NEEDED more of him inside me.  


“Cum for Benny slut, cum for him, feel how hard hes working on you? He deserves to lick up all your cum so give it to him. Cum on that doggy tongue, cum for my Aly!” His words annoyed me as much as they usually did but they did egg me on and that was enough to push me over the edge. My body seized up again, my muscles sore from all the orgasms already today, it was uncomfortable but the rush of dopamine washed over them like warm water after a long day and dulled the pain. My pussy throbbed and tightened and gushed all over Benny's tongue but he just licked harder and deeper. Again and again he french kissed my sexual core. Each lap of his tongue elicited another moan through my gag, which was dripping from my mouth watering orgasm. I could hear it splashing into the bowl below. Benny wasn't stopping and neither was my orgasm, wave after wave crashed through me, it one long continual blissful hum. The horror of my situation faded even just for that moment as my body rocked with pleasure. It must have lasted a full minute before it started to fade. My body was coated with a thin sheen of new sweat, my heart was pounding in my ears and if I could talk I would have no voice, I could feel it in my throat. I felt all used up by the time my orgasm faded but Benny was still licking just as deeply inside me, enjoying his newly saturated source of sweet juices.  


Suddenly I was taken by another orgasm, before my first had even completely worked it way through me. His tongue slithered and twisted inside me, with each twist my body writhed in pleasure. I could feel every muscle in my body constrict and clench as wave after wave worked their way through me. My bindings were the only thing keeping me from curling up entirely, whether it was from shame or orgasm I wasn't quite sure, and I'm still not. One thing I am sure of is that if Benny didn't stop licking I was going to lose my mind... more than I already had. Another lap of his tongue against my clit had me screaming into my gag. Again I didn't know if it was shame or pleasure.  


In the midst of another orgasmic wave I felt Benny's tongue leave me for a moment and relief flowed through me.. with a hint of disappointment that worried me. The worry didn't last long though because I felt Jason spreading more peanut butter on my tingling bits and my worry switched from a nonsensical fear or liking dog tongue to the very real idea that Jason was preparing me for another round of it, if not more. This time I felt him push a spoonful directly inside of me, and that fear washed over me again, as did the anticipation. Then another spoonful entered me, and a third. If Benny licked so much before for just the spread the idea of his tongue devouring me inside and out drove me wild in the worst way.  


Jason closed the lid on the jar and slapped my ass but before I could yelp helplessly Benny had his tongue buried inside me again licking at my inner walls, tasting peanut butter and pussy juice. I could hear the sloshing in the bowl below as his slobber and the juice from my arousal filled it. I could hear Jason making his way around to where my head hung in defeat. He grabbed my chin roughly and lifted my head to face him though I was still blindfolded with tape and couldn't see him even if I wasn't because he had my glasses. I could been my heart in my throat, and a tongue in my hole as he spoke in my ear. “Listen now Aly, I'm going to remove your gag to prepare you for the next scene. Be a good girl and don't say a word or things will be worse for you, you don't want that and neither do I. I'm going to stick this spoon in your mouth, its got peanut butter and your juices, and the dogs drool all over it. If you spit it out or if I come to take it from you and its not sucked completely clean I'm sending a copy of this video to your father, so he can jack off to what a dirty cunt his little Allison has become... or what a dirty cunt he made you I guess. Nod your head if you understand the consequences?”


End file.
